<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet by matbaerzal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998041">Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matbaerzal/pseuds/matbaerzal'>matbaerzal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matbaerzal/pseuds/matbaerzal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t help but fantasize about your older brother’s best friend, Vince</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vince Dunn/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up, your older brother, Adam, and his friends always considered you one of the boys. Whenever his friends came over they’d include you in whatever they were up too. You’d lost count of the amount of times you had to play goalie whenever they were playing anything that required one. The role no one ever wanted was always assigned to you. Now, your brother played hockey, and when you were younger you didn’t really think too much about it. But as you got older, you began to see his friends in a new light. Especially Vince.</p>
<p>You knew he’d never see you the way you saw him. He’d never imagine being pressed up against you, never imagine himself between your legs. So, you shut up, and distanced yourself from your brother and his friends, because any time you saw Vince you’d turn into a mess. You didn’t really think any of them would notice that you weren’t around anymore, but the exact person you were trying to avoid would always check in on you whenever he was around.</p>
<p>Watching him play around in your pool you were thanking the gods you remembered to bring your sunglasses outside. The weather had been too good to sit around in your room, and all your friends were busy, so you’d been forced to take in the sun at home. The hopeful side of you had decided to wear your most flattering bikini, the hopeful side of you swore his eyes ran up and down your body when you came out. Shirtless Vince was a sight you always treasured, something you thought about late at night, or in the morning, or in the shower.</p>
<p>“Hey, you coming?” Vince’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts. You look at him wide eyed making him laugh a little, “don’t tell me you plan on sitting there all day” he says. You shake your head to clear your mind, “yeah, no- I’ll come in” you blush, leaving your sunglasses on the sunbed. You hesitantly walk over to the edge of the pool, sitting down to dip your feet in the water. “There you go” Vince smiles, moving closer to you. Now he’s right next to you, back leant against the wall of the pool next to you, watching your brother and his other friends throw a ball around like idiots.</p>
<p>“How come you don’t hang out anymore” Vince speaks up again, turning his head to look at you. “I’m hanging out right now” you say, ignoring his question. “Sure, but you don’t really look like you want to be here” he says, pushing your thigh lightly with his shoulder. “I miss having my bud around” he laughs. Bud… with that word, any hope you had earlier went away, and you suddenly feel a bit silly for putting on your best bikini. You look down at your hands and clear your throat as you excuse yourself before going inside.</p>
<p>You don’t hear Vince call after you as you rush to your room to change. You don’t see that he gets out of the pool to follow after you. It’s only when you’ve reached your bedroom door that you hear him swear under his breath. He’s looking at all the water he’s dragged inside, and you can’t help but admire his body whilst he’s distracted. When he looks up again you quickly open your door and go inside, his arm comes out and stops the door before you can close it.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” he says, concern laced in his voice, “I just need to change” you rush, trying to close the door again. “What? Why?” he questions, shamelessly giving you a once over. You blush, you try to cover yourself with your arms, his eyes still on your body. “It’s stupid” you say, your voice small. As you try to close the door one more time his eyes finally travel back up to your face. The expression on his face is unreadable as he quickly looks down the hallway, as if to check if anyone is looking. Then he’s pushing the door open using his back to close it again once he’s inside.</p>
<p>“Could I at least help you out?” he smirks, and you’re not sure if you heard him right, but the smirk on his face only grows at your surprised expression. “I know you’ve thought about it” he speaks softly, your whole body warm in embarrassment, but the sound of him locking your door grounds you. “I’ve thought about it too” your eyes shoot up to his as the words leave his mouth. “You have?” you manage to let out, swallowing in anticipation as he takes a step closer to you. He hums, nodding as his fingers find the material of your bikini bottom at your waist. He bites his lip as he looks down at you, fingers still toying with the material between his fingers.</p>
<p>He gives it a curious tug, your breath catches in your throat, “what are you doing?” you breathe out, your eyes glued to his. You realize you’ve never been as close to him as you are now, and you know there’s no way you’re backing away now. You uncross your arms, and on instinct, you run your hands up his damp chest. “You said you wanted to get out of your bikini, no?” he smirks. A new-found confidence has filled you, “I don’t think those were my words exactly” you say and he huffs out a laugh as he leans down. You feel his breath on your neck as he speaks “can I?”, tugging slightly on your bikini again. He starts kissing your neck before he kisses your earlobe, biting it softly.</p>
<p>“Please” you breathe out, feeling your arousal pool between your legs. He lets out a small groan before he’s pushing you towards your bed. You land with a soft thud and he’s hovering over you before you know it, he grips your bikini bottoms and slowly peels them down your legs as he leaves kisses on your stomach. He spreads your legs, eyes darkening as he takes you in, spread out for him. He hooks his hand under your knee, your leg hooking around him as he moves to hover over you again. Your hand finds his neck as your lips meet in a heated kiss.</p>
<p>You hook your other leg around him as well to pull him closer, craving some friction. You moan against his lips at the feeling of his hard, covered length against you. He breaks away from the kiss swearing under his breath, “we gotta be quiet, yeah?” he whispers against your lips, you nod, biting your lip to contain a moan as he grinds against you. “Fuck me, Vince” you breath out and he buries his face in your neck for a second, lightly biting your skin there. You hear a muffled groan before he lifts his head again.</p>
<p>He pulls down the cups of your bikini top and sucks one of your nipples into his mouth, your hand goes up to cover your mouth. He smiles around your nipple at your reaction, he doesn’t spend much time there before moving further down your body. He spreads your folds with his fingers, using his other hand to lift one of your legs to rest on his shoulder as he kisses down your thigh - getting closer to where you want him, no, need him. He looks up at you as he puts his fingers into his mouth, moaning quietly as he tastes you.</p>
<p>“Please” you beg, making him smirk around his fingers, before he puts them between your folds again. “what, baby?” he murmurs, your head rolls back as his fingers tease around your entrance. “Please, hurry up and fuck me” you say and instantly his tongue finds your clit and he sinks one finger inside of you. You bite down on your hand to contain your moan, the feeling of him groaning at the taste of you is overwhelming you. He slowly adds another finger as he starts sucking on your clit. The feel of his fingers inside you alone is better than anything you’ve ever imagined.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you taste so good” he mumbles against you before moving his fingers more determined, his thumb replacing his mouth on your clit as he takes in the sight of you. You’re getting closer and closer to the edge, back arching, chest heaving with every breath. “Feel good, baby?” he murmurs making you nod, you have to swallow a moan before speaking “I’m so close, Vince”. At that he removes his thumb, before sucking your clit back into his mouth, his fingers hooking up against your g-spot. You open your mouth in a silent scream as pleasure crashes through you, he coaxes you through your orgasm, only stopping when he feels your nails scratch at his shoulder.</p>
<p>His lips swollen, glistening with your cum as he looks up your body. His fingers are still moving slowly inside of you before he slides them out, licking them clean with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Your senses are heightened as his hands travel up your sides, he urges you to lift yourself up so he can remove your bikini top. You tug at his swimming shorts, your mouth watering as his length springs free. You try to push him so you’re on top, but he doesn’t budge. “Another time, yeah?” he says, understanding your intentions. His furrows his brows as you take him in your palm, swearing under his breath “you have a condom?” he pleads. You reach into your bedside drawer and hand one to him as he stands up next to the bed.</p>
<p>For a split second, you realize your situation and you look towards the window. Relief washes over you as you hear your brother and his friends are still in the pool. By the time you look back at Vince, he’s stripped down completely and rolled on the condom. He gets between your legs again, his hand moving up and down your thigh as he leans down and kisses you.</p>
<p>He takes a hold of himself and runs the tip over your slit, groaning into your mouth. Your mouth opens in a gasp as he slides in, your tongues clashing together. He stills for a moment to let you adjust, and you dig your nails into his bicep, nodding to let him know he can move. He bites his lip as he starts moving his hips against yours, his thrusts deep and determined. His mouth attaches to your nipple in an effort to muffle the animalistic noises leaving him. Your fingers thread through his hair, pulling hard when he gets deeper and deeper.</p>
<p>Your breath is heavy, your whole body warm with the way he’s making you feel. You tug his hair in an effort to lift his head, instead of complying straight away he leaves kisses up your neck biting down on your neck before he lifts his head to look at you. His eyes dark, forehead covered in sweat as he continues his determined movements. You pull him in for a brief kiss, moaning his name in a whisper against his lips. “I know, baby” he murmurs, kissing you deeper as he picks up the pace. When you feel his thumb on your clit you moan out in surprise, he only presses down harder as he tells you “you gotta be quiet for me”. A small wave of pleasure washes over you as he hooks your leg higher up on his waist. You arch your back into him, the new angle getting you closer to the edge.</p>
<p>“C’mon, baby” he whispers as he continues rubbing circles against your clit, his thrusts faltering a bit as he nears his own high. You give a painful tug to his hair making him groan, another snap to his hips have you falling over the cliff. Legs shaking as he fucks you through your orgasm. His hips stutter, eyes closing as he cums, his thumb still on your clit, your head thrown back, shivers running through your body.</p>
<p>Unable to speak, you try to close your legs, grabbing his hand when you’re overwhelmed with pleasure. He stills completely, resting his weight on top of you, breathing out a small laugh against your neck when you’ve both caught your breaths. “Fuck, Vince” you huff out, your body still tingling. “We should do this again sometime” he smiles against your skin, making you laugh a bit louder than intended. Your surroundings were completely forgotten, you could worry about your brother and his other friends later on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once you’ve had a taste, it’s hard to not think about Vince - and you wonder, does he think about you too?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, miraculously, Vince got out of your room undetected, and the two of you got away with your bedroom escapades, no questions asked. He’d left before you, and as you were getting dressed again you heard him yell “let’s go, baby!” before jumping into the pool with a splash. You blushed and smiled to yourself as you looked yourself in the mirror, evidence of your actions scattered on your skin. You went out again a couple minutes after him, you’d done your best to cover the marks he left on your neck when he’d bit into your skin there. Stealing glances at each other when no one was looking.</p>
<p>He’d texted you the day after, making you promises that made you blush all over and sped up your heartbeat.</p>
<p>Then, the next day, nothing.</p>
<p>The day after that, on Tuesday, you sent him a short, nonchalant text and he left you on read. You posted a subtle thirst trap on insta on Thursday, he liked it, but still - nothing. Was he avoiding you? Did he think it was a mistake? You felt embarrassed to put it mildly.</p>
<p>On Saturday you went out with some friends. You’d told them about Vince, and in an effort to make you feel better they dragged you out to your favorite bar. As you take your second shot of the night, his image in your mind fades even more. You’d even met James to keep you entertained for a bit. His hands on your waist as you danced did nothing for you - he was merely there for you to use as a distraction. Letting yourself get lost in the music and the moment, you didn’t even notice Vince walk in with some friends.</p>
<p>You’re the first thing Vince notices when he enters, stopping in his tracks as he sees you wrapped up in some guy. Eyes dark with jealousy as he takes in the way you move against him. He hadn’t been able to get you out of his mind, and he felt guilty about it. Sleeping with his best friend’s sister was wrong, in every book. But being with you had felt so right, and seeing you now, he knew that he was fucked. Luckily your brother hadn’t come out, and his friends were already at the bar ordering drinks, so he doesn’t hesitate as he makes his way over to you. He’s not even sure what he’ll do when he reaches you, he just knows that he doesn’t like the thought of you with someone that’s not him.</p>
<p>Your eyes grow wide as you hear someone clear their throat behind you. It couldn’t be? - as you turn around you see Vince staring at you, an unfamiliar expression on his face. “Can we talk?” he says, completely ignoring James who scoffs at him. “She’s kind of busy,” he says, puffing out his chest to try to seem intimidating - pulling you a bit closer, as if he has a claim on you. Vince looks over at him, a scowl on his face as he gives him a once over, “I didn’t ask you” he spits. You roll your eyes at the two of them, grabbing James’ hands and pushing them off your waist. You walk off to collect your coat, not noticing that Vince gives James a shove that quickly deflates his “tough” stance as he tries to follow after you.</p>
<p>When you get outside you fish out your phone to text your friends you’re going home before ordering an uber. You wrap your arms around yourself as the cold wind hits you, all effects of the alcohol gone and replaced with annoyance. At the sound of the door opening next to you, you look over to see Vince looking around before his eyes find you. You curse your uber for not arriving sooner, “there you are” he sighs out as he walks over to you. You take a small step away from him as he gets closer making him stop in his tracks, frowning as he takes in your defensive stance.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he says softly, making you scoff. You decide to ignore him, checking your phone to see that your driver is right around the corner. “You’re just going to ignore me?” there’s a hint of harshness as the words leave his mouth. Your blood boils as you look over at him, he had no right ruining the moment for you inside the bar, and he has no right accusing you of ignoring him, let alone be angry at the fact that you are. You see your uber pull up next to you in the corner of your eye, “that’s rich, coming from you” you spit before dramatically getting in the car.</p>
<p>You’ve just about said hi to the driver when Vince gets in on the other side. You let out a laugh in disbelief, looking at him with wide eyes. You don’t really want to cause a scene in front of a complete stranger, “it’s fine, you can drive” you say when the driver checks to see if you’re alright. Your arms crossed as you look out the window, trying your best to ignore Vince. His eyes haven’t left you for a second the whole ride, and it’s only making you more frustrated.</p>
<p>“Thank you” you tell the driver when he pulls up outside your house, trying your best not to sound harsh, trying and failing to not slam his door as you exit the car, Vince following after. You stand on the sidewalk, staring at Vince, waiting for him to speak up. As the car drives away, Vince looks at you and then at the house behind you. He has a guilty look on his face as he looks back at you. You raise your brows at him to urge him to speak up.</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “I’m sorry” he finally says, “for what, exactly?” you ask him to clarify, an edge to your voice. “A number of things” he admits, “for ignoring you the past week, for what I just pulled at the bar. I have no right to be jealous, there’s no excuse for my behavior” he says cautiously. You frown, processing his words, “you- you were jealous?” you breathe out.</p>
<p>The guilt in his eyes grows as he looks back to the house again, following his eyes you see he’s looking at your brother’s bedroom window. You sigh as you look back at him, walking the few steps over to him only to drag him by his arm over to the tree in your front lawn, giving the two of you some cover. “Why would you be jealous?” you ask when he doesn’t say anything. He looks at you like you’re clueless “You haven’t left my mind once, since that day” he finally says.</p>
<p>“I mean even before that, I was thinking about you - but I didn’t think I’d cross that line. Like, I know it’s wrong, but it felt so fucking right. And I want nothing more than to -” he’s rambling, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He swears under his breath, “I’d love to take you out on dates and stuff, but your brother would kill me if he knew how I feel about you” he continues.</p>
<p>Your heart beats hard against your chest at his words. “How do you feel about me?” you say, desperate to hear him say it. He takes a cautious step towards you, searching your eyes before his hand finds your waist, softly pushing you up against the tree. “I like you so fucking much, you have no idea h- ”.</p>
<p>Before he can finish his sentence you take a hold of his t-shirt, pulling him closer before pressing your lips against his. “Me too” you whisper against his lips, his breath is heavy as he contemplates your words. As your hand travels up his chest to find his hair at the nape of his neck he tightens his grip on your waist, pulling you flush against him. His nose brushes against yours as he shuts his eyes, “you’re killing me” he breathes out before he’s kissing you back desperately.</p>
<p>His hands grip your thighs, and he bends down to lift you up, pinning you back against the tree, all without breaking the kiss. You grip his hair tighter as you wrap your legs around him, tongues clashing together as you forget about your surroundings. You feel him harden against you through your jeans as your hips grind together. He breathes out your name as you break apart, “I want you” you tell him as you watch his eyes darken. He swallows, “are you sure?” he asks, his thumb rubbing back and forth on your thigh. “Yeah, we gotta be quiet though” you hum, smiling shyly at him.</p>
<p>His hand is in yours as you lead him through the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible as you quickly find your way to your bedroom in the dark. The only light in your room is a string of fairy lights on your bookshelf. His lips find yours again as he closes your door, you giggle into the kiss as you try to remove your shoes without breaking the kiss. He shushes you with a small laugh of his own.</p>
<p>You smirk into the kiss as you turn the two of you around to push Vince to sit on the bed. Breaking the kiss to bring your mouth to his ear, “I think I was promised a taste last time” you whisper, bringing your hands to the button on his jeans. He swears under his breath, leaning back on his hands to lift his hips as you drag his jeans down his legs. You throw his jeans somewhere behind you, then kneeling between his legs. You drag your nails slowly up his legs looking up at him to see him already looking down at you, lust in his eyes.</p>
<p>You palm him through his boxers, your other hand lifts his t-shirt, kissing his abdomen. He smirks at you, shaking his head, “such a tease” he mutters. He takes it upon himself to remove his t-shirt, quickly leaning back on his hands, his eyes hooded as you toy with the material of his boxers. He lifts his hips again, as if to tell you to remove his last layer. You raise your brow as you meet his gaze, licking your lips as you start to drag his boxers down his legs.</p>
<p>His hand comes up to cup your cheek as you take his length in your hand. You look up at him as you move your head to suck his thumb into your mouth, smirking around it as he gives you a wide-eyed look. You bite down softly, winking up at him before you kiss his palm. He gathers your hair in his hand to get a better look at you as you lick up his length before taking his tip into your mouth.</p>
<p>The taste of his precum making you hum against him, your free hand coming to rest on his thigh. You take more and more of him with each bob of your head, his breath getting heavier and heavier, his fingers tightening in your hair. When you look up at him through your lashes, his breath shudders as he holds back a moan. You take him deeper, feeling his cock slide down the back of your throat, your eyes shut as you try not to gag around him.</p>
<p>You press your legs together, craving some friction, as you drag your lips back up his length. You suck around his tip as you start to move your hand up and down his length, giving your jaw a break. When you take him down your throat again his hips unintentionally buck up. He swears under his breath “please, babygirl”, pulling softly on your hair to urge you to stop. The new nickname spreads a warm feeling throughout your body.</p>
<p>He pulls you up to kiss him, mouths moving desperately against each other. He reaches for the button on your jeans, you pull away from the kiss to give him a condom from the nightstand and to rid yourself of your clothes. Too needy to care about looking graceful as you drag your panties down with your jeans. He tears the wrapper open with his teeth, giving his length a squeeze after rolling the condom on. His hands then find your waist pulling you closer to him. He peels your top off of you, leaving a trail of kisses up your stomach.</p>
<p>You thread your fingers through his hair as soon as you’re rid of your top. His hands slide down your body grabbing your ass, his mouth finds your nipple through the material of your bralette. Just as he’s about to move you so you’re laid on the bed you grab a hold of his arms to stop him. “I wanna ride you” you say, his movements eager as he lays down in the middle of your bed, a grin on his face as you straddle him.</p>
<p>He sits up, hands grabbing your thighs to get you closer, kissing you as his hands find the clasp of your bra. His thumb brushing over your nipple makes you close your eyes briefly. “So beautiful” he murmurs, when your eyelids open, he’s already looking into your eyes in awe. His fingers slide through your folds, involuntarily groaning as he feels how wet you are. “All for me?” he speaks before bringing his fingers up to his lips to taste you. You nod, biting your lip to hold back a moan.</p>
<p>His hands hold your hips in place, restraining you from any sort of friction. “Please, Vince” you whine, your nails digging into his bicep. “You can do better than that, baby” he coaxes, the darkness in his eyes makes your mind run wild. At times you’d imagined him taking complete control of you, especially as of late. “I need you, daddy” you whisper, curious to see his reaction, his eyes wide, cock twitching at your words, a shiver running through his body. “Fuck… babygirl,” he murmurs, giving your hips a squeeze before letting go.</p>
<p>You grip his shoulders, lifting yourself as he positions himself at your entrance. Exhaling a deep breath as you sink down on him, leaning your forehead against his as you stop to adjust. His hand reassuringly caressing your thigh. Your fingers go to his hair as you start moving your hips a small moan leaves your lips before he kisses you to swallow your sounds.</p>
<p>His hands on you, desperate to feel you as you move on top of him. You lean back, supporting yourself on his thighs as you fasten the pace, finding the perfect rhythm. When his thumb finds your clit you have to bite back a loud moan. The sounds of both your heavy breathing filling the room. You throw your head back as he thrusts up into you, nails scratching at his thigh as he hits the spot inside of you that makes you see stars.</p>
<p>Your legs growing tired, you lean towards him again, grinding down on him instead as you bring your lips to his. He lays his head on the pillow, bringing you down with him to lean over him, your arms on either side of his face. He grabs your ass to keep you still as he fucks up into you. Your arms lose all strength as you collapse into his chest. Your head resting in the crook of his neck as he turns his head to whisper into your ear “you feel so good, babygirl”. You can’t help the small moan that leaves you, unable to speak as you’re right on the edge.</p>
<p>You clench around him as your orgasm crashes through you, a small groan leaving him as he fucks you harder nearing the edge himself. Your vision blurry at how sensitive you feel, feeling so good it’s almost painful. His hips come to a stop as he cums with a quiet swear.</p>
<p>You stay wrapped up in each other, enjoying the aftermath. When you regain your strength you lean up to kiss him, losing track of time as your lips move together. You breathe out a surprised laugh, legs twitching, as his length slides out of you and moves against your sensitive clit. Your hands on each other one way or another as you get ready for bed.</p>
<p>He sees the look in your eyes as he gets dressed, the reality of your situation hits you. You sit down on the bed, your legs under the covers. You give him a quizzical look as he lifts your duvet and gets into bed next to you. He ignores your look at first, urging you to lay down, leaving a soft kiss to your forehead. “I’ll sneak out when you fall asleep, ok?” he says as he wraps an arm around you. You easily drift into sleep in the comfort of his arms.</p>
<p>The next morning you wake up with the sun shining through your window, birds chirping. You nuzzle deeper into Vince’s neck, smiling against his skin as his arm pulls you even closer by your waist. You’re both peacefully content, blissful even.</p>
<p>You jump at the sound of pans clashing in the kitchen, eyes widening as you look at each other. “Fuck” you say in unison, panic evident in your voices.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How long will you and Vince get away with sneaking around before you get caught?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt like the world’s biggest cliche as you rushed Vince out through your bedroom window. A giddy smile on your face as you watched him sneakily run towards the street. Though as he stops and runs back towards you, you frown. “What are-” he interrupts you with a quick kiss to your lips, “see you later” he whispers before running off again. You laugh at him, holding a finger up to your lips unable to contain your smile.</p>
<p>“What’s got you so happy?” your mom asks when you come to the dining room for breakfast. “No one’s that happy in the morning” your brother, Adam, comments, eyeing you suspiciously. “Now, that’s a smile I’d like to see more of” your dad beams before taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s just a lovely day today” you brush them off, blushing as you gesture towards the window at the sunny weather. Your parents hum in agreement, but your brother squints his eyes at you. “You all set for your trip?” Your dad saves you by distracting him.</p>
<p>Your mind is somewhere else as they discuss the boys’ trip your brother’s going on next weekend. Your parents would be going away for the weekend too, they’d been invited to a wedding of some distant relative of your dad. You were looking forward to having a couple of days to yourself, the only downside was that Vince would be going to Toronto with your brother. At the mention of his name, you tune back into the conversation. “No, he’s not coming now, literally just sent me a text earlier saying he can’t come,” your brother says. “That’s a shame,” your dad says as you take a sip of your water, looking up at your brother to see a smirk on his face. “I think he’s met a girl, so that’s probably why” he laughs, making you almost spit your water out.</p>
<p>“You ok, sweetie?” your mom says as you’re coughing, trying to collect yourself. “Yeah, went down the wrong pipe” you lie, coughing a couple more times for good measure. “Why do you think that?” your dad asks your brother. The suspicious look in your brother’s eyes returns for a moment as he looks at you before he looks back at your dad, “he’s been acting a bit weird this week, is all”.</p>
<p>Whatever suspicions your brother had about you, he doesn’t voice. For a second you think maybe he knows about you and Vince, but there’s no way he’d be so calm about it if that was the case. But he was keeping an eye on you, so sneaking around wouldn’t be so easy. When Vince and the guys came over later the same day, you felt like you couldn’t shake your brother. Vince barely managed to sneak in a kiss in the hallway before he left.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The next day, just as you’d finished getting ready for bed there was a small tap on your window. Your first instinct is to ignore it, but when you hear the small tapping noise again you go over to check. You barely see Vince standing there in the dark, but you hurry to open your window when you see him, rushing him inside. “You know, considering my room’s on the first floor, you don’t have to throw rocks at my window” you whisper, smirking at him. “Hey, what if you just appreciated the gesture?” he whispers back, pulling you in for a kiss that knocks the air out of your lungs.</p>
<p>“I brought snacks,” he says when you break away, “now we’re talking” you joke. He smiles, but hesitates to follow you when you get into your bed, “I hope you don’t mind me showing up, I just missed you is all” he blushes, his voice hushed. You find his uncharacteristic shyness cute, patting the spot next to you on the bed, “not at all” you smile. You pause the show you already had playing in the background on your laptop, “wanna find something to watch?” you say as he climbs into the bed next to where you’re sitting cross-legged. He takes a quick look at your laptop, “no, that’s fine” he says.</p>
<p>He leans back against the headrest and makes himself comfortable as you put the show back on. You lean over and grab a bag of potato chips to open, putting it between the two of you. Just as you’re about to move to lean against him, you hesitate. You didn’t really know what he was here for, did he expect something to happen? Was he really just here because he missed you? He’s already eyeing you when you look over at him. The question is on the tip of your tongue, but you can’t bring yourself to say it, too afraid to ruin the moment. So you say the next thing that comes to mind “I heard you canceled on the boys trip” you look at him to see his reaction.</p>
<p>His cheeks flush and he sits back up as his body stiffens a little. “Look, I did it impulsively on Sunday, like I don’t expect anything from you, please know that. I knew you’d be home alone for the weekend, but if you already have plans, that’s chill. Even if you don’t want me around, that’s chill too” he rushes and you smile, holding back a laugh at how cute he is when he rambles. “Yeah, I’d rather you didn’t come over” you smirk and it takes a second for him to get that you’re joking, breathing out a relieved laugh when he does.</p>
<p>You cuddle into his side and focus on the show, as his words put your mind at rest for a moment. His arm goes around you and rests at your waist. You’re both quiet for a moment, you feel content in his presence, but as his hand mindlessly squeezes your side, your mind starts racing again. He must have sensed your tenseness, as you see him focus his attention on you. There’s a worried crease between his eyebrow as you look over at him. “What’s wrong?” he says.</p>
<p>You quickly have to collect your thoughts before you voice your concerns. “I, uh- what’s-” you cover your face in your head taking a deep breath before looking back up at him. “Why are you here right now?” you say, “I told you, I missed you,” he says without a beat. You give him a pointed look and his expression softens a little. “I’m here because I really like you and I want to spend time with you without having to pretend like I don’t,” he says, grabbing your hand with his free one and rubbing his thumb comfortingly back and forth. “Obviously we’ll have to tell Adam sooner rather than later, but I’m not gonna lie - I’m dreading his reaction,” he continues with a small laugh, just like he’s reading your mind. “Me too” you sigh.</p>
<p>The two of you watch a couple of episodes until your eyelids feel heavy and you’re about to drift off. “I should go” he whispers, making you open your eyes to look up at him with a pout. He gives you a small smile before kissing your lips. He gets out of bed despite your efforts to get him to stay. He gives you an apologetic smile as he leans down to kiss your forehead. “See you tomorrow, yeah?” he murmurs, waiting for you to acknowledge him before he sneaks back out through your window.</p>
<p>The next few days before the weekend, you and Vince take any moment you could get alone. Sneaking glances at each other across the room. Quick kisses in the hallway when no one was looking. Late-night visits with hushed conversations. Hands covering mouths as you pleasure each other.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>You felt bad.</p>
<p>Sneaking around and hiding the way you were. Lying about your plans for the weekend. But you figured that’s how it had to be until you found a way to tell your brother that wouldn’t make him explode. You truly had no idea how he’d react, but he’d always been protective over you and you didn’t want to ruin the lifelong friendship between him and Vince.</p>
<p>A knock on your door disrupts your train of thought, Adam opens the door slightly and sticks his head in. “Hey, can I borrow your portable charger?” he says, before you can even answer, there’s a frown on his face. “You ok?” he asks, opening the door wider leaning against the frame. You put on your best I’m fine smile. “What do you need the charger for?” you say, ignoring his second question.</p>
<p>The worry on his face stays as he observes you walking over to your desk, getting the charger from a drawer. “For the weekend, if it’s alright,” he tells you. He takes it from you when you hand it over, as he’s about to leave he hesitates. “You know you can talk to me right? Like, if something’s wrong” your brother shows a rare softness that surprises you for a second, but you smile - “Yeah, I know”.</p>
<p>Your parents leave before your brother does. Leaving you to help him pack as he left it last minute like always. They’d be gone until Sunday morning, and your brother would be away until the afternoon on the same day. You help him carry one of his bags to the car, teasing him about bringing way too much stuff for only a weekend. He just rolls his eyes at you before ruffling your hair and giving you a quick hug before he gets in the car. A pang of guilt hits you as he drives away, you know you need to tell him as soon as possible - after the weekend. You text Vince to tell him the coast is clear, and it doesn’t take long before his car is pulling up in your driveway.</p>
<p>When you go out to meet him in the doorway, you raise your eyebrows as you see a bag of groceries in his hand. “You hungry?” he says, lifting the bag slightly, you let out a confused laugh, “what’s all this?” you ask as you try to take the bag from his hand. He puts it behind his back so you can’t reach it and makes his way inside and to the kitchen. He puts his overnight bag on the floor and the grocery bag down on the kitchen island. You’re still confused as he comes over to you, but you melt against him as he brings his hands to each side of your face and pulls you in for a deep and firm kiss.</p>
<p>He hums and smiles against your lips as you pull away, and just like that he’s back by the kitchen counter, taking the groceries out of the bag, leaving you wanting more. “I thought we could cook dinner together,” he says as he spreads out the ingredients he’s bought. “I know you like Italian, so does Chicken Alfredo sound alright?” he says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck looking up at you. “Well, you already bought everything for it, so I guess It’ll have to do” you sigh, teasing him. He rolls his eyes, the smile on his face growing, “oh, shut up” he laughs.</p>
<p>You take out the pots and pans necessary and the two of you get to work. You’re pleasantly surprised at how naturally he moves around as the two of you prepare dinner. You let yourself live in a domestic bubble as he wraps his arms around you whilst you’re frying the chicken. He kisses your shoulder before he takes your hands making you let go of the pan. You turn your head to ask him what he’s doing but he kisses your mouth before you can say anything. Then he’s turning you around and lifting you up to sit at the kitchen counter. You laugh in surprise, “I got it, baby,” he says.</p>
<p>You can’t wipe the smile off of your face as he makes the dinner all on his own. He takes any chance he can to lean over and kiss you, the sauce would have burned if you hadn’t pushed him away with a laugh. He quickly takes it off the heat, looking over at you, laughing as he shakes his head - “do you know how beautiful you are? It’s truly distracting,” he says, kissing you briefly before he casually carries the pans over to the dining table. You’re left sitting there, a blushing mess, not sure what to do with yourself. “You gonna sit there all night?” Vince laughs, pulling out a chair for you, you scoff out a laugh before hopping down from the counter and walking over to him.</p>
<p>The dinner feels like the first date you never had. You’ve already known each other your whole lives, so you easily get to skip over that part of the date. Instead, you bring up the topic of your brother. “I don’t think we should sneak around anymore, we need to tell my brother when he comes back from his trip,” you say. Vince sighs, taking a big sip from his water before he nods, “I know, I’ve been trying to think of the best way to do it”. You hum, “Do we tell him together, or should one of us do it on our own? In that case, me or you? There aren’t many scenarios I can picture it going down very well” he continues.</p>
<p>“I think, maybe, I should tell him on my own,” you say and Vince raises his eyebrows in wonder. “I’m his sister, so even though he might get mad, at least he wouldn’t punch me or anything” you laugh a humorless laugh. “I might be able to explain to him, without him shutting down completely, you know” you continue. Vince goes over your words in his head before he nods, taking your hand across the table. “He’ll get it” he reassures you, “he has to” he adds, to reassure himself.</p>
<p>As you clear away the dishes he puts on one of his playlists, mumbling along to the lyrics, finding excuses to touch you as you move around the kitchen. When you bend down to put the last item into the dishwasher he playfully slaps your ass. You look over your shoulder at him looking satisfied with himself. “Save some of that for later” you tease, wiping the smirk off of his face. “Baby, don’t tease me like that,” he warns you, you bite your lip and wink at him before purposely brushing your ass against his groin as you stand back up and close the dishwasher.</p>
<p>Before the sun sets, the two of you decide to take a dip in the pool. He goes to grab his bag, but he stops in his tracks as you head straight for the patio exit, taking your shirt off on the way. You turn around to look at him when you reach the door, arching your brow at him “why change when we’re just going to end up naked anyway?” you smirk. You grab the waistband of your shorts and slide them down your legs, leaving you in your underwear, before opening the door, slowly walking backward towards the pool. He quickly whips his shirt off before he takes a few long strides over to you, picking you up, hoisting you over his shoulder as you let out a surprised shriek.</p>
<p>He pats your buttcheek with a chuckle before he set you down again next to the pool, you hit him on the chest with the back of your hand, “you’re an ass” you roll your eyes, unable to hide your smile, “I’m your ass” he laughs, making you snort out a laugh of your own. He winks at you as he removes his jeans before jumping in the poll, water splashing everywhere. He emerges from the water, shaking his head before looking over at you.</p>
<p>“You coming?” he arches his brow. You hum, nodding, biting your lip as you move your hands to your back, unclasping your bra. You let it fall slowly to the ground as you watch his eyes darken, taking you in, smirking as you slide your panties down your legs, stepping out of them as you walk over to the edge of the pool. Vince swims over as you sit down, crowding you against the wall the second you lower yourself into the water. Your feet barely touching the floor of the pool.</p>
<p>One hand grabs your neck, the other grabs your waist, pulling you closer as his lips capture yours. He smiles into the kiss as you toy with the waistband of his boxers, his tongue delves into your mouth, the hand on your waist moves to push his boxers down his hips. The loud sound of his drenched boxers hitting the tiles next to the pool makes you giggle into the kiss. His hands go to your waist, sliding down past your ass and to your thighs, pulling your legs around his waist. He pulls away only to kiss down your neck instead. Your head rolls to the side as he finds your sweet spot.</p>
<p>“You gonna be loud for me tonight, babygirl?” he murmurs against your neck, your breath catches in your throat, a small moan leaving you. “Hmm?” he urges, his fingers digging into your skin, your mind fuzzy. You quietly moan out his name as he starts grinding painfully slow against you, he leans back a bit to look at you. “What was that, baby?” he says, his eyes on you and the friction on your clit clouds your mind even more. “Yes,” you breathe out, your whole body warm as he hums again with an arch of his brow. You swear under your breath, “yes, I’ll be loud for you” you speak up. He smirks before pressing his lips against yours as he grinds harder against you, relief washes through you, moaning into his mouth, nails digging into his biceps.</p>
<p>Then, all of a sudden, he pulls away completely.</p>
<p>Unable to hide his smirk at your frustrated expression as your feet touch the pool floor again. “let’s save that for later, yeah?” he winks, throwing your previous words back at you. Without thinking you move your hand through the water, splashing him in the process. He laughs at your reaction, wiping the drops off of his face before grabbing your arm and dragging you toward him and away from the wall of the pool. You’re unable to keep the frown on your face as he starts tickling your sides.</p>
<p>You finally get out of his grasp, and he raises his hands in surrender. He looks behind you for a moment before he offers you his hand with a soft smile. You hesitate before taking it, he drags you to him again, turning you around so your back is against his chest. Lifting your gaze to where his was earlier you see the changing colors of the sky. You’re not sure you’ve ever felt more blissful, watching the sunset with his arms around you, his lips on your shoulder.</p>
<p>As it starts to get darker, and the air gets colder you decide to give him a taste of his own medicine as you turn around in his arms. You grab his hands and lead them to your ass, wrapping your legs around him again. Leaving kisses up his neck before softly biting his earlobe. “Need you daddy” you smirk. He sucks in a breath at your words. “Fuck this” he mumbles, grabbing your thighs as he starts walking towards the stairs, leading the two of you out of the pool. Neither of you care about the water trailing behind you.</p>
<p>He swiftly pushes you against your door as you get to your bedroom. Tongues clashing together as he grinds against you, even slower than earlier. “You gonna be good for me, baby?” he murmurs against your mouth. You can’t think straight, the words that leave your mouth not intentional, but you still mean them with every fiber of your body. “Want you to use my mouth” you moan. His hips come to a stop and he lets out a groan as he leans his forehead against yours.</p>
<p>“You sure?” he manages to let out, and you nod, “please” you bite your lip. Once your feet are on the floor you don’t hesitate to get on your knees for him. Looking up at him before kissing his abdomen. “So good for me, babygirl” his hand caresses your cheek as you kiss the tip of his cock. You part your lips and stick your tongue out, ready for him to take control.</p>
<p>He groans as he takes a hold of his base, slapping his cock against your tongue before his hand on your cheek repositions you. You open your mouth wider as he slowly slides into your mouth with a moan. He’s gentle and eases you into it at first, but as his moans get deeper, his thrusts get deeper too. He hits the back of your throat making you gag around him and he pulls out, just as he’s about to ask if you’re good, you open your mouth for him begging for more.</p>
<p>“You look so good on your knees like that.” he praises before he’s sliding in deeper than before, you swallow around him, fighting against your gag reflex. Your eyes water as he uses your mouth, you take a hold of his thighs, digging your nails into his skin. You press your legs together as he hits the back of your throat again, getting wetter by the second, seeing him unravel because of you. His thumb wipes away a tear on your cheek before throwing his head back with a loud moan.</p>
<p>“Fuck, babygirl” he says, pulling out again, “I’m gonna cum if we don’t stop” he breathes out. You moan out, unable to speak at first. “I want it, daddy” you finally speak, your voice completely fucked, sticking your tongue out for him again. Your hand goes to rub at your clit as he uses your mouth to reach his orgasm, moaning around him. You do your best to look up at him, admiring the blush on his chest, the crease between his eyebrows, the look of awe in his eyes as he looks down at you.</p>
<p>His hand on your cheek goes to grab your hair as he gets closer to his release. He closes his eyes, hips stuttering as he moans your name. As he pulls out he uses his free hand to jerk himself off, reaching his high with a groan. His cum warm on your tongue, dripping down your chin a little. You swallow with a moan as you rub your clit harder. Vince finally opens his eyes again, taking in the state of you. Your eyes watering, lips swollen, your whole body warm with a blush.</p>
<p>He kneels down to level with you, grabbing your hand, only to suck your fingers into his mouth, tasting your arousal. You wipe his cum off your chin with your free hand, swallowing the last few drops. He moans around your fingers, only to pull them out, your name leaves his lips before he’s pulling you in for a breathtaking kiss.</p>
<p>He urges both of you to stand, his lips staying on yours, tongue delving into your mouth as he leads you over to the bed. He effortlessly lifts you, your head hits your pillow with him following you seamlessly. You let out a shuddering breath as he kisses down your body, worshipping every part of you. He stops to look up at you, hooking your thighs over his shoulders, kissing the inside of your thigh.</p>
<p>“Let me hear you, babygirl,” he says, kissing down your thigh, closer and closer to where you need him. Then, he devours you. Your body jolts as he sucks your clit into his mouth, and you’re finally able to moan out without worrying about anyone hearing you. He’s relentless as his tongue flicks against your nub, determined to hear you moan until it’s engraved in his mind.</p>
<p>You grip the sheets next to you as he fucks you with his tongue, his nose rubbing against your clit. The noises echoing through the room making you desperate for more. His grip on your hips restraining your movements, you thread your fingers through his hair, pulling on it, but he doesn’t budge. You’re seeing stars as soon as his tongue goes back to your clit, pleasure rolling through your body as you cum.</p>
<p>“Such a good girl” he murmurs as he pulls away, his hands caressing your skin as your breath evens out. You raise yourself up on your elbows and he leans up to kiss you briefly. You whimper as he quickly pulls away again, getting back between your legs. Running his fingers through your folds as he remains eye contact with you.</p>
<p>As he slides two fingers into you, the loud raspy moans you let out are music to his ears. As you try to close your legs involuntarily he pins one of them to the bed. His mouth connects with your clit again as he fucks his fingers into you. His hips grinding against your mattress as he groans against you. “You take my fingers so well, don’t you?” he praises you, fingers hooking upward against your sweet spot as he continues to lick against your nub. </p>
<p>He adds another finger as he sucks your clit into his mouth, the vibration as he groans overwhelming you. Then that warm feeling spreads throughout your body again, eyes rolling into the back of your head as you cum, his name leaving your lips.</p>
<p>He pulls away from your clit, slowing his fingers down prolonging your orgasm, your thighs shaking - the sound of him praising you, clouded. You barely register it as his finger slide out of you as he crawls up to face you. Only opening your eyes to see him as he runs a hand through your hair. “Hi,” he says and you nuzzle against his hand, your voice not found yet.</p>
<p>He’s nothing but soft with you as he kisses your forehead, laying next to you and pulling you into his arms. You hum as his hand draws patterns on your back. As you move your leg to rest over his, you brush against his hard cock. You look up at him, biting your lip. “It’s fine,” he says, voice soft, reading your mind. You shake your head, “I could take one more” you find your voice.</p>
<p>A look of sincere disbelief on his face as he looks down at you, brushing his fingers through your hair again. “You sure, baby?” he murmurs, and you nod. “Need to hear you say it,” he says softly. “I’m sure” you say, kissing his chest, hand travelling up his chest. “How do you want me, daddy?” you purr and he hums, thinking.</p>
<p>“Want you-” he swiftly moves you onto your stomach, urging you to stand on your hands and knees. “Like this,” he says leaning down to kiss your back before he moves to get a condom.</p>
<p>Before you know it he’s entering you slowly, both of you moaning out. He gives you a moment to adjust before he’s sliding almost all the way out, thrusting his hips firmly back in.</p>
<p>Your arms give out as you turn your head to look at him, his hands supporting themselves on you pushing you further into the mattress as he grunts, thrusting deeper. One of his hands moves to rest next to your head as he leans over you, praising you as you clench around him, kissing your shoulder.</p>
<p>He leans back up, urging you back up on your hands, grabbing your hips. You start moving your hips, meeting his thrusts. “Yeah, that’s it, baby, just like that.” he breathes out, grabbing your hips tighter, encouraging your movements. A sudden sting on your ass cheek from his hand makes you moan out, louder when you feel it again. Then he uses the same hand between your legs to rub at your clit, “c’mon baby” he encourages.</p>
<p>Your arms almost give out again, but he wraps his other hand around your middle, pulling you up to his chest, kissing your neck. Your hand goes behind you, threading through his hair, the other holding onto his wrist as he rubs your clit. Your whole body feels like it’s on fire as he moans into your ear - “cum for me babygirl”. Your nails dig into his skin as you arch your back, mouth gaping in a silent scream as pleasure crashes through you. Then, you’re landing on the bed again as he fucks you into the mattress, thrusts erratic as he reaches his own high with a high pitched groan.</p>
<p>His weight on top of you grounds you, his kisses on your shoulder bringing you back. Your breath evens as he turns both of you on your sides, whimpering as he slides out of you in the process. He squeezes your arm as he lays you down on your back, kissing your forehead sweetly. “Stay here” he murmurs, as if you’d be able to move, you let out a mindless laugh at his choice of words.</p>
<p>He returns with a damp cloth and a glass of water. You hum as he cleans you up, then he’s urging you to drink some water, waking you up a little more. He leads you to the bathroom, smiling fondly at you as you cling to him. Finally as you’re back in bed you find comfort in his arms. Kissing him until you can’t stay awake anymore, sleep finding you both easily.</p>
<p>When you wake up the next morning, head still on Vince’s bare chest, you can’t help but smile. Looking up at him, he’s already admiring you. “Staring at me, Dunner?” you tease, voice gruffy making him breathe out a laugh. “You know it” he winks at you. You smile up at him as he pulls you closer, basking in the moment.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna hop in the shower,” you say, without making an effort to leave. Vince hums, his hand drawing circles on your skin. “I’ll get started on breakfast,” he says, looking down at you. His eyes on you anchoring you to the bed, your hand reaching up to run through his hair as you kiss him. He smiles into the kiss, brushing his nose against yours as you break away. You hesitantly get out of the bed, admiring each other as you put your robe on. You give him one last kiss before going to the bathroom across the hall.</p>
<p>You go over the previous night as the warm water hits you, smiling to yourself as you feel the soreness between your legs. Glimpses of him run through your mind as you close your eyes. Stepping out of the shower you grab a towel to dry yourself. Moving in front of the mirror you see small bruises from his hands on your skin, admiring them for a bit before pulling your robe back on.</p>
<p>Suddenly, you hear the unmistakable sound of the front door.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here, Dunner?” you hear your brother say, confusion evident in his voice.  You hit your elbow as you jump at the sound of his voice, swearing under your breath. “You’re back early” you hear Vince say, voice panicked. As you exit the bathroom your brother’s already looking your way. The look in his eyes sharp, as he looks between you and Vince, getting harsher as he solves the puzzle. “Adam, I can explain,” you say, your voice small and cautious.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?!” your brother spits, ignoring you, looking directly at Vince.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will things be the same now that your brother knows?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing here?” Vince tries, voice nervous, not able to think about anything else to say. “What am I doing here? Really?” Adam looks Vince up and down like he just said the most idiotic thing ever. “What are you doing with my sister?!” he continues, and as he looks over at you it’s as if a light bulb goes off inside his head. “Is he the reason you’ve seemed off lately?” he says defensively, taking a few steps towards Vince. You walk the short distance over to Vince, getting in between the two of them.</p>
<p>“Adam, please just hear us out” you beg, looking down at his clenched fists. He ignores you again, looking over your shoulder at Vince who’s got a hand on your lower back in an effort to calm you. The amount of anger in your brother’s eyes, unlike anything you’ve seen before. “If you’ve hurt her in any way, dude, I swear I’ll kill you” he spits.</p>
<p>“Adam, please” you try again, your voice desperate, eyes glossy. He finally looks at you, “I don’t want to hear anything he has to say” his voice is calmer now, but there’s more bite to it than before. You attempt to swallow your tears as you turn around to look at Vince. You put a hand on his chest, “you should go” you say weakly, your heart breaking at the look in his eyes. You know he fears he might have just lost one of his best friends, but what you don’t know, is that he also fears that he’ll lose you too.</p>
<p>Vince nods, chewing his lips nervously. “Yeah,” he says, trying to avoid his voice breaking. Instinctively he leans in and kisses your forehead, giving you a reassuring squeeze along with an apologetic smile before he slides past you and your brother. You put your hand on your brother’s arm, just in case. His look following Vince the whole way too the door, even then his look stays glued to the door.</p>
<p>Then he’s shrugging your hand off, storming off towards the patio. “Fuck!” he exclaims, and when you see him kick at your underwear by the patio door, your panic grows, knowing it’s only seconds before he sees Vince’s boxers still laying by the pool. He slides the door open, frustration laced in his movements as he storms out.</p>
<p>You cautiously follow him out, stopping in the doorway as he notices Vince’s boxers. You’re not sure what to expect from Adam as he turns to look at you. The pointed look he gives you fills you with regret. Even though you’re not as close as you used to be you’ve always been honest with each other, and seeing him look so disappointed makes you wish you’d just told him the truth sooner.</p>
<p>“How long?” he breaks the silence, his voice surprisingly calm. So calm it’s unsettling.</p>
<p>You swallow nervously, looking down at your hands. “A couple of weeks,” you say, head hanging low. He takes a deep breath, trying his best to stay calm. “Well, you’ve had your fun, now let it go” he orders, making you furrow your brows. “What?” you say, unsure if you heard him right.</p>
<p>“I know Vince, and I don’t want you to just be another one of his girls, so let it go before you get yourself hurt,” he says, the calmness in his voice fading away again. His words cut through you, you didn’t believe you were a one-and-done to Vince. But hearing your brother suggest that you were hurt and spread doubt in your mind. “Wha- no, it’s not like that” you try to convince him, but it’s not a strong argument and you know it.</p>
<p>“It’s not like that?” he laughs a humorless laugh. “The two of you have been sneaking around, so he hasn’t had to get too attached yet. I’m sure he’s said all he can to convince you you’re not just another girl, but c’mon- ” he says, raising his hands in frustration as he says your name. “He’s a guy! And I don’t want you to see him anymore”</p>
<p>A tear slips down your cheek and you’re quick to brush it away. “No,” you say determinedly, despite the shakiness in your voice, and your brother lets out a scoff in disbelief. “We were going to tell you when you got back. I was going to tell you, and it wasn’t supposed to happen like this. We didn’t expect you to take it well, but you can’t tell me to end it, because I won’t” you say, unable to keep your voice from breaking. “It’s not what you think” you finish your speech.</p>
<p>Just from the look on Adam’s face, you know that he’s heard your words, but he doesn’t believe a thing you just said. “Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?” he says, catching you off guard. You’re speechless as he waits for an answer, he gives you one last expectant look before walking away, heading for his room. You try to follow him, determined to convince him but the ice-cold look he gives you makes you stop in your tracks.</p>
<p>You jump at the sound of his bedroom door slamming, eyes welling up despite your best efforts to not cry. To distract yourself you pick up the traces of clothes you and Vince left last night. With your arms full of clothes you stop in your tracks as you notice the now cold breakfast Vince had prepared for you two. Eggs, bacon, bread rolls, fresh fruits and berries, even pancakes, the whole kitchen island decked out.</p>
<p>That’s when you finally let the tears fall, rushing to your room, throwing the clothes on the floor, grabbing your phone. Vince picks up almost before it even rings. You sniffle, wiping your tears away, trying to speak up. “Baby, fuck I wish I could be there right now,” he says, concerned, and you nod, the words on the tip of your tongue. “Please come” you finally say.</p>
<p>“I’m on my way,” he rushes and you hear his front door open and close soon after. He stays on the line with you the whole way, neither of you say anything, but knowing he’s there helps calm you down. By the time he lets you know when he’s outside your breath has evened out again, and your hands are less shaky as you put your shoes on and open the door. You leave the breakfast Vince made untouched, for your brother to see.</p>
<p>It feels like an eternity since you saw him, and neither of you is sure of what to say. The bliss you felt in the morning is replaced with uncertainty, but when he offers you his hand over the console your worries fade away as you start driving. You drive down to your favorite spot by the riverside.</p>
<p>The air’s a bit colder as you step out of the car, and you wrap your arms around yourself as you go to sit down on the grass. When Vince doesn’t appear next to you, you look over your shoulder only to see him holding an extra hoodie in his hands. He offers it to you before sitting down next to you. The comfort in his scent on the fabric alone warms you up.</p>
<p>Vince has a soft smile on his face as you poke your head through the neckline of his hoodie, brushing some baby hairs away from your face before leaning in and kissing your forehead. His arm swiftly moves around your shoulder, pulling you into his side. You lean your head into the crook of his neck, watching the river flow in front of you.</p>
<p>“What did Adam say?” Vince says, tensing up as you sigh out a shaky breath. “He wasn’t happy” you adjust to look up at him to see him staring already. His eyes begging you to just say it like it is. You look away again before speaking up, “he doesn’t want me to see you anymore”. You’re picking at your nails as Vince removes his hand from your shoulder. Leaning his arms on his knees, running his hands through his hair as he shrinks together.</p>
<p>He picks his head back up as you try to move his arm back around your shoulder. He clings onto you this time like he’s afraid you’ll disappear if he lets go. “He just needs a little time” you reassure him, taking his free hand in yours, kissing his palm. “He’s just shocked, he’ll come around” you continue.</p>
<p>He moves to sit behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle, resting his head on your shoulders as you lean into him. You sit like that, listening to the calming noise of the river, as time passes you by. You’re only brought back to reality by Vince’s phone ringing.</p>
<p>He fishes it out of his pocket, quickly checking the screen before answering. “Hey mom” he smiles, and you tense up in his arms a little before he gives you a reassuring squeeze. You can’t make out what Tracy’s saying on the other end of the line, and Vince’s affirming hums do nothing to help. “Yeah, I’m with her now,” he says, leaning his head back as you look at him with a confused look. “What?” you mouth to him, turning around to face him and he brushes you off playfully. “I’ll be back soon” he hums before hanging up.</p>
<p>“Tracy knows?” you take a wild guess, and Vince laughs. “Of course she does, you know I can’t keep a secret from her,” he says. “Plus she already kind of knew I had a crush on you before” he continues with a slight blush. “What do you mean before?” you ask. He scratches the back of his neck, “when we were younger” he mumbles, a slight blush on his cheeks as he avoids your eyes.</p>
<p>You can’t help but grin, poking at his side “I didn’t quite catch that” you tease him. He lets out an embarrassed laugh, “I know you heard it” he says. “And it’s not like I was the only one” he deflects. “I’ll happily admit I had a crush on you back then,” you say unashamedly, ruffling his hair up and he huff out another laugh as he leans into your touch. “I’ll tell my parents when they get back” you decide, “yeah?” he smiles and you nod. He leans in, dragging you towards him by your arm to meet him in the middle for a soft kiss.</p>
<p>“No more hiding,” you say against his lips, “no more sneaking around” he smiles.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>When you came back home that day, you found the breakfast thrown away. Your brother could be heard playing video games in his room, but you didn’t see him for the rest of the day. You didn’t see him until your parents came back home the next day. You could tell they noticed the tension between the two of you, but they didn’t comment on it, at least not yet.</p>
<p>“Ok so-” you speak up, only to be interrupted by your mom speaking up at the same time. “What’s going-” she stops, and you share a look. Just like your mom, you had thought to save the conversation you needed to have for the dinner table. She motions for you to go first and you think about insisting that she should go first, but you’re pretty sure you know what she was about to ask. And the answer to her question would be what you’re about to say anyway.</p>
<p>You clear your throat, looking over at Adam you can tell he’s not expecting what you’re about to say, you look back at your parents. “Vince and I are dating” you blurt out, internally cringing as your dad’s eyes widen. Your mom, however, looks as if she just solved a riddle, and when she nudges your dad, he catches up with her. “Ah,” he says. You’re actively avoiding looking at your brother, but you hear him scoff.</p>
<p>“Ah?” your brother says, “that’s all you have to say?”  his voice is still bitter. You look down at your plate, pushing the leftovers around on the plate. “It just explains the tension between the two of you, is all,” your mom says.</p>
<p>Your dad clears his throat, “well I guess there are worse guys out there” he says catching you by surprise. Your mom hums in agreement, “Vince is a nice guy”. You see your brother’s face getting redder and redder in the corner of your eye, “you guys are ok with this?” he exclaims, voice high pitched in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t we be?” Your dad says casually taking another bite of his food. “I came home yesterday morning and Vince is standing in the kitchen, like he’d obviously spent the night. I found his fucking boxers next to the pool” he nearly shouts, and your hide your face in your hands preparing for the worst.</p>
<p>“You came home yesterday? Your parents say in unison. “That’s what you got from that?” he says, you look up at your parents, your face guilt-ridden. Your dad looks like he’d rather not be here right now, and you can relate. He looks at your mom, hoping she’ll speak up. “Your sister’s old enough to decide for herself,” your mom says, trying to be as sympathetic as possible.</p>
<p>“All I’m going to say is that Vince is a great guy, your sister seems happy, and it’d be a shame to throw away your friendship with him over this” she concludes, your brother just scoffs, pushes his chair from the table and walks over to his room without a word. You’re left there, silent as you look at each other, a sympathetic look on your parents’ faces, a guilty look on yours.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you invite him over later?” your mom says suddenly. Your eyebrows shoot up in confusion. “Adam and Vince clearly need to talk,” your dad says suddenly, and your mom nods. She gets up and starts gathering the plates, as she collects your plate she kisses your forehead, “we just want what’s best for you, sweetie”</p>
<p>It’s with hesitation that you call Vince and tell him to come over, and it’s with hesitation that he accepts the invitation. But soon enough he’s at your door, your mom letting him in, a soft smile on her face as she pulls him in for a hug. Your dad scratches his neck before exceeding his hand for Vince to shake. It’s an awkward interaction, they’ve known each other since Vince was little, but it’s like they’re strangers right now.</p>
<p>Vince clears his throat, “thank you for inviting me over” he says. Then, he pulls out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, quickly throwing a small smirk towards you before handing them to your mom. Her face lights up, and by default so does your dad’s. “Oh, you didn’t have to do that” she says waving her hand, before taking them out of his hands. “I think I have just the perfect vase for it” she mumbles to herself, walking into the house. Your dad follows after, throwing a glance at the two of you before he goes.</p>
<p>Vince lets out a nervous breath, “two down, one to go” he sighs. You give him a small reassuring smile, hugging him, holding onto him a little longer than usual. “He’s in his room” you tell him and there’s a slight look of panic in his eyes before he nods. He kisses your forehead before wiping the sweat off his hands as he walks over to knock on Adam’s door.</p>
<p>When Adam opens the door his first instinct is to close the door in Vince’s face, but he puts his foot out to keep it open. “Please just hear me out” he begs. Your brother hesitates before opening the door for him, letting him walk into the room. Your brother makes a point of slamming the door as he closes it.</p>
<p>You can’t make out anything of the argument, moving closer in hopes of overhearing their conversation. But, scared that you might be caught with your ear to the door, you sit back on the couch. It’s not until it goes quiet that you truly start to worry. Has your brother been able to convince Vince to leave you? Does Vince even want to be with you considering all the drama? Then the door opens and they both walk out, their expressions, unreadable. And you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding.</p>
<p>“No-, and I mean absolutely no kissing when I’m around” your brother says, giving you a stern look. Then he walks over to the couch and sits down next to you. You look at Vince, then at your brother again, clearly confused as you turn back to Vince again. You stand up and walk over to him. “What-? That’s it?” you ask, and Vince nods, “we’re good” he smiles. And he can’t help but lean in to kiss you, your lips not even connected for a second before you hear your brother shout from the couch, “what did I just say?!” he groans.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>Now, summer’s almost over and Vince, your brother, and their friends are soon going away for their individual training camps. For a couple of years now your brother has hosted an end of summer party. All your close friends are invited to come and go during the day. You’re making yourself a drink when Vince wraps his arms around your middle.</p>
<p>He’d spent most of the party with Adam and the other guys, and you weren’t one to complain. Your brother and Vince didn’t go back to normal straight away, but they’re getting there, and for that you’re grateful. You lean into Vince as you finish making your drink. “Want one?” you say, turning your head to look at him. He shakes his head, taking your drink from your hand and putting it on the counter before turning you around to face him. “I’ve got everything I need” he smirks pulling you closer, brushing his nose against yours before giving you a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>You hear one of your brother’s friends ooh from the pool, making you laugh into the kiss with a blush. When you turn your head towards the noise your brother’s giving you a pointed stare, “we’ve talked about this” he groans. But you know he doesn’t really mean it anymore, he admitted to you after a couple of drinks a week ago how happy he was for you and Vince.</p>
<p>You grab your drink again leading Vince by his hand over to the hallway away from everyone’s eyes, pulling him in by the neck for another kiss, instantly cursing yourself for bringing your drink, wanting to grab onto him. His hands find your waist, smiling into the kiss. You lean your drink on his arm and he shies from the coldness, laughing as he pulls away.</p>
<p>He takes the drink from your hand again, looking around as if to check if anyone’s looking. Then, he’s pulling you into your room, putting the drink down on your dresser before turning around to face you. There’s a mischievous look on his face as he pushes you into the door, closing it in the process. He grabs your neck, tilting your head up as he leans in for a kiss.</p>
<p>This one, deeper, more determined, carefree, as your tongues meet. He hums into the kiss as your hands travel under his t-shirt to his waist. “Your hands are cold” he murmurs against your lips, but he does nothing to remove them as he continues kissing you. You don’t know if it’s his skin under the palm of your hands or the way he’s kissing you that warm you up in an instant. Your knees going wobbly and your raising heartbeat can definitely be blamed on the kiss, however.</p>
<p>You breathe out his name in a moan against his lips, and he smirks as he leaves kisses down your neck. His hands slide down your body as you press your thighs together. He toys with the skirt of your dress and as he bites softly into your neck you feel yourself get wetter than you already were from his kisses. “Vince, please” you breathe out making him look at you with an arched brow.</p>
<p>“What do you need, baby?” he whispers and you huff out a breath, “I need you, Vince”. He slides your dress up a little and for a second you think he’s giving you what you want. “You can do better than that,” he scolds you. You’re about to groan out in frustration, but you stop yourself at the last second, deciding to be good instead. “Need you to make me cum, daddy” you give in, and the smirk on his face is worth it as he bunches your dress up at your waist.</p>
<p>He gives you one last kiss before getting on his knees in front of you, kissing your thigh as he lifts it to rest on his shoulder. As he kisses your clit over your bikini bottom you can’t help but whimper. “Quiet, babygirl” he winks up at you.</p>
<p>Then, he slides your panties to the side, biting his lip as he sees just how wet you are. “Haven’t even started yet, and you’re already this wet, huh?” he says, more to himself, but you nod, breathing out a “yes”. You thread your fingers through his hair as he kisses your stomach.</p>
<p>You suck in a shuddering breath as his tongue meets your clit. His tongue is firm against you, flicking your clit just right. He groans as your panties start sliding back, using one of his hands to keep it in place. His other hand pins you to the door as his tongue travels down to your entrance. You swallow back a moan as his nose brushes against your clit.</p>
<p>You throw your head back against the door, pulling his hair as his tongue moves back to your clit. The hand that was pinning you to the door moves, his fingers teasing around your entrance. You look down at him to find him already looking up at you. Just as you’re about to beg, he slides two fingers in hooking them up touching your sweet spot, making your vision blur.</p>
<p>If he wasn’t holding you up, you’re sure you would have collapsed on the floor by now. You bite down on your free hand to drown out your moans as his fingers move in and out perfectly. He sucks your clit into his mouth before flattening it again, firmer this time, his fingers hooking against your g-spot again.</p>
<p>Everything fades away as your orgasm crashes through you, your whole body shaking, all you feel is Vince’s fingers inside you as he pulls his tongue away from your clit, his thumb replacing it. You barely hear him murmuring praises against your stomach, your whole body tingling as your knees buckle, your body shaking.</p>
<p>You run your fingers through your hair as you come to again, letting out a loud whimper as he cleans you up with his tongue, swallowing your cum.  “What was that for?” you say out of breath a giddy smile on your face. Vince slides your bikini back in place, and your dress back down, winking up at you. “For old times sake,” he smirks, licking his lips.</p>
<p>He towers over you again, making sure to keep you on your feet by pinning you back against the door. You lean up to kiss him tasting yourself on his lips as you feel his hard cock against your stomach. You move your hand to the button on his jeans to return the favor, but he stops you, “later, yeah?” he says, making you pout. He laughs softly at your reaction, “wanna take my time with you” he murmurs. “Ok,” you sigh out, smirking at him.</p>
<p>When you peek your head out the door, you notice more people have arrived. People are more focused on each other and no one, not even your brother, pays any attention to the two of you as you sneak your way back into the party. You go to sit by the edge of the pool with your feet dipped in the water.</p>
<p>You’re leaning into Vince’s side, his arm over your shoulder as he pulls you in even closer. Both of you are just observing the party unfolding before you. “What did you tell my brother that day?” you say looking up at him. He’s confused at first before he gets what you’re referring to. He shyly looks away, his eyes crinkling as a small smile grows on his face. “I uh-” he mumbles, he clears his throat looking back at you - “I told him I love you” he speaks up.</p>
<p>And just like that, all you can see, hear and feel is him. His eyes so sincere, words so clear there’s not a single doubt in your mind that he means it. There’s not a single doubt in your mind that you feel the same way. You lift your legs out of the water to rest over his knees, your hand goes to his neck, you crinkle your nose, the smile growing on your face. “Say that again” you tease him.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he says again, even clearer this time as his hand that was on your shoulder moves to your waist, his other goes to your thigh to keep it in place. “And I love you” you smile, he licks his bottom lip as you lean in closer to him, pressing his forehead against yours. Noses brushing together as your eyes flutter shut. His hands try to pull you closer before your lips finally meet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>